Dragon Ball ND Chapter 1
Dragon Ball ND Chapter 1 Characters: Junior Goku: Protagonist Junior Vegeta: Second Protagonist Goten of the past: Secondary / Protagonist Trunk of the past: Secondary / Protagonist Dende: Secondary Kilwa: Antagonist Buner: Antagonist ¿?: Antagonist ¿?: Antagonist After the natural death of most of the Saiyans, the only survivors were Goku and Vegeta Junior, this last trip to the Vegeta raises to recruit soldiers to create an army and colonize planets deserts or assist any planet that need your help. By a communicator, contact Goku Vegeta to talk to and tell how it goes recruitment Vegeta: Goku, you there? Goku? Goku: Vegeta Tell me, how things are there? Vegeta: No more, very few soldiers have been recruited, I think it would be better than allowing ourselves to recruit and train, with just the two of us for any invasion! GOKU: That is, we're invincible! Vegeta: Tomorrow partire toward Earth, so Make me a good welcome banquet! Goku: Yeah, and we could struggle to train, even if you are very weak, you'll be useful! Vegeta: HERE ARE THE ONLY LOW GOKU YOU, YOU LEAVE IN A WHEEL CHAIR FOR A MONTH! INTERCOM: Connection terminated. Two weeks later, Vegeta Goku get home in the east coast of Satan City. Goku and Vegeta were eating and hablandoun good time on training and rest, until Goku said: Goku: So much food! Time to fight Vegeta! Vegeta: Well, I was wanting to hear it. Goku had prepared a fighting ring for the battle, similar to the global tournament. Immediately, they began to fight like two true Super Saiyan. Throw a kamehameha Goku and Vegeta galick a cannon. Both were ejected in opposite directions. GOKU: I've become very strong Vegeta beat you with my kamehameha expected better! Vegeta: You'll need more than that to defeat! Vegeta, who was a tad weaker than Goku, had developed a technique that surpasses its improved kamehameha called big bang attack. Threw it at Goku, who was stunned to see such a technique. As I knew that would end in its normal state was defeated, it transforms into Super Saiyan. GOKU: WITH This will, WATCH MY TRANSFORMATION! Vegeta: You're not the only one who can do it Goku! Instantly, he transformed into Super Vegeta Saiyan and power attack. Goku, seeing that if he played would be finished, release a super kamehameha who disappeared near the big bang attack. The two went out again and fired, and now finally, the fight ended. Goku: Vegeta You have improved, has improved greatly. Vegeta: So say, Goku. At night, Vegeta Goku offers to the planet Vegeta, and that he happily accepts. Vegeta: Determined, we'll go now. GOKU: NOW !!!?? I have not finished the rice! Vegeta: Do not be gluttonous and let's go. Both left the house and got into the ship, heading for the planet Vegeta. When they left the orbit of Earth, two characters appeared and said: ¿?: :Now that these two kids are gone, will be much easier ¿?: Truth esque are right, yes. ¿?: I hear? Nave Here I am "?, Shut up and get down to work CONTINUE Category:Fan Fiction